Sortilèges
by Shauny and Mr Jack
Summary: "Il rougit de colère, et ses cheveux virèrent sûrement au rouge pétant car Aaron partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Il se pencha ensuite en avant, provocant un léger sursaut chez le métamorphomage, puis passa une main dans ses longs cheveux attachés [...]"
1. Chapter 1

Hello ^^

Le monde de Harry Potter, (donc les personnages et les lieux) ne m'appartient pas, tout cela est à J. K. Rowling sauf mes deux personnages qui sont tout droit sortis de mon imagination et peut être d'autres personnages secondaires (à voir en fonction du développement de la fiction).

Donc voici une nouvelle fiction sur laquelle je bosse en ce moment, j'espère qu'elle plaira et qu'elle ne sombrera pas dans la mièvrerie et l'imbécilité (mais ça c'est à moi d'y veiller xD).

Juste un **warning** de base : cette histoire est un Yaoi (bon ça ne sera pas du hard, puisque c'est mon premier essai mais quand même), donc homophobes passez votre chemin ^^

Voilà ;)

**...**

Ça y était, une nouvelle année scolaire allait commencer. Et il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'allait pas être de tout repos. Affalé sur son lit, il lisait tranquillement lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement.

- Alphard ! Hurla son petit frère tout en fonçant sur lui, tu te rends compte ? Je vais aller à Poudlard !

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir tout en s'asseyant plus confortablement, son livre maintenant posé par terre. Son frère tenait fermement une lettre où l'on pouvait y voir l'écriture impeccablement calligraphiée d'Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de l'école des sorciers, Poudlard. Ça faisait maintenant trois ans que le plus petit attendait sa lettre chaque année pour en ressortir déçu presque tout le temps. Mais cette année, il allait entrer en première année, chose dont il était particulièrement fier du haut de ses onze ans.

- Je vois ça, lui répondit Alphard en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, tu verras Nath, c'est super là-bas.

- Oh mais ça j'en suis sûr ! lui dit son frère en se dégageant de sa poigne d'un mouvement rapide, j'ai trop hâte d'y être !

Il se rappela de sa première année à lui, du jour où il avait reçu sa lettre lui aussi. Il n'avait pas été aussi excité que Nathan, il s'était plus senti intrigué qu'autre chose. Bien sûr, il savait que le fait qu'il y soit allé le premier avait donné envie au plus jeune, d'où le fait qu'il se sente maintenant aussi heureux. Il sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres en imaginant Nathan découvrir le château.

- C'est un endroit magnifique, continua-t-il, mais aussi dangereux, alors tu feras attention quand on y sera.

Il hocha la tête alors que son sourire s'élargissait, devenant un exemple vivant de l'image « avoir un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ».

- Je ferais attention, c'est bon.

Alphard lui fit un sourire encourageant tout en se levant pour se diriger vers sa malle qui trônait fièrement au pied de son lit. Il avait presque fini de se préparer, il ne lui manquait plus que les manuels qu'ils allaient acheter au chemin de traverse dans l'après-midi.

- Tu as fini de te préparer ? Demanda l'aîné au plus jeune sans lever les yeux de ses affaires.

- Oui ! Lui répondit Nathan en sautant presque dans tout les sens alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour courir dans sa propre chambre.

- Et n'oublie pas qu'on va bientôt partir acheter les livres alors finit de t'habiller ! Lança le jeune homme en voyant son frère encore en pyjama disparaître au coin du couloir.

Il entendit la porte claquer et poussa un soupir de fatigue en fermant sa malle pour la verrouiller. Il alla ensuite fermer la porte de sa chambre avant de s'adosser contre, y appuyant l'arrière de sa tête en croisant les bras. Ses cheveux longs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval lâche qui laissait échapper quelques mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Oui, cette année allait être plutôt sportive. Il allait entrer en sixième année et son petit frère allait devenir un première année. Il se dirigea vers son lit tout en attrapant son livre abandonné par terre pour recommencer sa lecture une fois assis sur son lit. Il continua sa lecture pendant un long moment avant que la voix de leur mère ne le sorte de sa torpeur. Il s'étira, posa son livre sur son bureau et sortit dans le couloir pour apercevoir un Nathan surexcité passer en quatrième vitesse devant lui. Il retint un sourire lorsque son frère sauta les quatre dernières marches et que leur mère laissait échapper un cri en le voyant faire. Et c'est sous le son de la voix de Cassandra Williams, amplifiée par la colère, qu'il descendit les marches plus prudemment que Nathan. Arrivé en bas, une boule de poil brune lui sauta dans les jambes. Son chat, Evanesco, était en train de s'accrocher à son jeans pour monter sur son épaule. Oui, il avait appelé son chat Evanesco parce que le félin disparaissait sans cesse pour ensuite revenir sans se faire remarquer, le faisant le plus souvent frôler la crise cardiaque, donc ressemblant en tout point à ce sortilège. Une fois l'animal arrivé à son épaule, il passa ses doigts dans sa fourrure fournie composée de camaïeux de brun. Le chat se mit à ronronner doucement tandis que ses doigts grattaient son poitrail.

- Bon, les garçons, dit leur mère en tenant fermement la main de Nathan dans la sienne, toujours passablement énervée, il est l'heure d'y aller.

Alphard hocha la tête tout en mettant sa veste et un foulard. L'été n'était pas tout à fait fini, mais il commençait à faire frais en fin d'après-midi.

- Pourquoi ils sont rouges tes cheveux ? A demandé Nathan tout en fixant ses cheveux d'un air intrigué.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben, ils étaient presque noirs quand je suis allé te voir dans ta chambre, continua le benjamin en pointant le visage de son aîné.

Ah. Les plaisirs qu'on pouvait avoir à être un métamorphomage qui ne contrôlait pas totalement ses pouvoirs. La couleur de ses cheveux changeait à chaque fois qu'il ressentait une émotion différente. Ils étaient présentement rouges parce qu'il se réjouissait de cette sortie au chemin de traverse. Agacé par son manque de contrôle, il grommela une réponse indistincte avant de secouer la tête pour changer la couleur plutôt voyante de ses cheveux. Parfois, il rêvait d'avoir une perruque pour le cacher. Il se rappelait encore d'évènements embarrassants qui avaient eu lieu à l'école à cause de son pouvoir inhabituel. Ses cheveux prenaient une couleur presque fluorescente à chaque fois qu'il se sentait gêné ou en colère, ce qui lui avait valu des moqueries idiotes de la part de ses compatissants camarades. Pas chez les Gryffondors, bien sûr, mais les Serpentards s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Nathan haussa les épaules avant de suivre Mme Williams dans le salon, les cheveux du jeune homme étant devenus brun foncés. Il n'avait jamais réellement su quelle était sa vraie couleur de cheveux vu que tout son système pileux changeait de couleur par la même occasion. En passant dans le couloir qui menait au salon, Alphard jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans un miroir alors qu'il passait devant. Bon, au moins il n'avait pas de problème au niveau du style qu'il voulait adopter, il pouvait passer du gothique à l'excentrique en un clin d'œil. C'était du moins la seule chose pratique qu'il trouvait à son étrange pouvoir. Mais la chose qui le rebutait le plus était que tout le monde pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il était en colère ou gêné ? Ses cheveux viraient à n'importe quelle couleur vive. Attristé ou déprimé ? Noirs. Amoureux ? Il réprima un frisson tout en secouant la tête alors qu'un souvenir cuisant refaisait surface. La seule et unique fois où il avait été amoureux, ou plutôt qu'il avait eu le béguin pour une fille, c'était en quatrième année. Belinda Rows, Serdaigle de la même année, avait été la seule fille qu'il avait trouvée intéressante et avec qu'il il aurait bien eu une relation. Bien sûr, à cette époque, son pouvoir n'était pas devenu aussi incontrôlable et presque personne n'était au courant à l'école. C'est au moment où il avait décidé de faire sa déclaration au détour d'un couloir que le pire était arrivé. Il avait été tellement gêné et en même temps amoureux que tout était parti en vrille. Ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte rose très flashy et la fille s'était esclaffée pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes sans arriver à se calmer. Il était parti avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit. C'est le lendemain que les rumeurs avaient été lancées, devenant de pire en pire, partant dans des extrêmes plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Trois jours plus tard, on lui attribuait déjà le pouvoir de se changer en bête rose et velue, ce qui n'avait pas arrangé sa réputation fraîchement attribuée. C'est a ce moment qu'il avait prit la décision de ne plus tomber amoureux avant d'avoir réussi à contrôler son pouvoir dans sa totalité, afin d'éviter une nouvelle humiliation. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps avant que ces rumeurs ne finissent par disparaître, mais les Serpentards se faisaient un malin plaisir de lui rappeler qu'elles n'avaient pas été oubliées pour autant. Il poussa un grognement sourd tout en se plaçant devant la cheminée où sa mère était occupée à entrer dans le foyer éteint. Une fois en place, elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans un pot que tenait Nathan.

- Chemin de Traverse ! Dit-elle haut et fort tout en lâchant la poignée au sol qui explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelles libérant des flammes vertes qui engloutirent leur mère, laissant l'âtre vide.

Nathan passa le pot à son frère avant de se mettre lui aussi en place.

- Et n'oublie pas, lui dit Alphard alors qu'il prenait une poignée de poudre, il faut que tu dises clairement où tu veux aller, sinon tu pourrais te retrouver à l'autre bout de la planète avant d'avoir pu dire Quidditch.

- Je sais, grommela le plus jeune en lui lançant un regard noir, c'est plus la peine de me le rappeler à chaque fois, et puis c'est jamais arrivé à personne à ce que je sache !

- Mais si ! Rétorqua Alphard en lui servant un sourire légèrement machiavélique, rappelles toi de l'oncle John. Il nous avait dit qu'il s'était retrouvé en Russie parce qu'il avait éternué à cause de la poudre et qu'il avait dû passer deux mois là-bas avant de pouvoir rentrer, il avait été emprisonné pour effraction et la paperasse qu'il avait dû signer lui avait prit un sacré moment.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit Nathan déglutir avec difficulté. Il adorait son frère, certes… mais l'ennuyer de temps à autre faisait aussi partie de son devoir de grand frère. Et, avouons le, ça lui plaisait un peu de le martyriser. Même si il savait parfaitement que ce morveux allait toujours inévitablement pleurer dans les jupes de leur mère et qu'il se prenait une engueulade en bonne et due forme avant d'être tranquille.

- T'inquiètes donc pas, continua Alphard en posant une main qu'il voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de Nathan, un accès de culpabilité prenant le dessus, tu vas assurer.

Le plus jeune repris un peu confiance et secoua la tête vers lui en prenant une longue inspiration.

- Chemin de Traverse ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante tandis qu'il disparaissait presque aussitôt dans les flammes vertes.

Il fit la même manœuvre, attrapant une poignée de poudre et entrant dans le foyer.


	2. Chapter 2

Alors, juste un petit éclaircissement quant au surnom que lui ont donné les Serpentards : ils l'on affublé du surnom de Rainboy (je voulais au début utiliser le terme d'arc en-ciel en anglais pour faire une référence à ses cheveux changeant de couleur, mais "Rainbow" faisait trop... idiot. Donc j'ai laissé tomber pour passer à "Rainboy" qui pour moi ne veut pas dire "garçon de la pluie" ou autre chose du genre xD, mais seulement le mix des deux termes "Rainbow" et "boy", ce qui a donné "Rainboy" dans ma petite tête :S

Donc voilà, ça peut paraître étrange (et pas anglais du tout) comme surnom, mais c'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de l'appeler. En espérant que vous arriverez à passer outre ce manquement au bon orthographe Anglais, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)

**...**

Il se retrouva immédiatement au Chaudron Baveur, le bar tenu par Tom, un gars plutôt sympathique avec qui il avait un peu discuté lorsqu'ils étaient venus l'année précédente. D'après ce qu'il avait apprit du gérant du bar, il était issu d'une famille de sorciers de sang pur, mais le pauvre homme était né Cracmol. Alphard n'arrivait pas à ne serais-ce qu'imaginer à quoi devait ressembler la vie pour quelqu'un incapable de pratiquer la magie. Sa baguette était presque devenue une extension naturelle de son bras, alors enlever la magie de l'équation… ça serait comme une mutilation. Alphard salua l'homme avec chaleur tout en rejoignant Cassandra et Nathan qui discutaient avec un homme de très haute stature à la barbe fournie.

- Bonjour Hagrid, salua le jeune homme en arrivant à leur hauteur.

- Alphard ! S'écria le semi-géant en attrapant une de ses mains entre les siennes pour la secouer avec force, un sourire, presque invisible sous sa barbe, étirant ses lèvres, content de te revoir !

Alphard lui fit un sourire crispé tout en récupérant sa main endolorie, accompagnée d'une grimace douloureuse lorsque le garde chasse de Poudlard regarda ailleurs. Nathan pouffa en voyant son frère, attirant par la même occasion l'attention de l'homme sur lui.

- Alors comme ça le petit frère d'Alphard va faire son entrée à l'école cette année, continua le semi-géant en se penchant vers le benjamin.

Ce dernier hocha la tête tandis qu'un sourire radieux illuminait son visage. Hagrid laissa échapper un rire caverneux en posant une de ses imposantes mains sur la tête de Nathan pour la tapoter avec douceur. La chose était assez étrange à voir, un semi-géant qui tapotait tout doucement les cheveux d'un enfant dont la tête n'était pas plus grosse qu'une de ses mains, alors qu'il aurait pu le tuer en même pas trois secondes en lui écrasant la boîte crânienne.

- Ça va te plaire, j'en suis sûr, dit le garde chasse avant de se redresser, bon, je dois y aller, Dumbledore m'avait chargé de faire quelques courses et je dois rentrer.

Il salua les deux garçons ainsi que Mme Williams avant de s'engouffrer à grands pas par la porte d'entrée donnant sur une ruelle plutôt déserte de Londres. Alphard suivit sa mère du regard pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers le réduit qui donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse, puis il donna un léger coup de coude à son frère qui fixait de façon insistante un vieux sorcier à la barbe exagérément longue portant des lunettes en fond de bouteilles et dont l'hygiène semblait plus que douteuse. Une fois l'attention de Nathan sur lui, il lui fit signe de passer devant afin de rejoindre Mme Williams. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Cassandra était déjà occupée à taper certaines briques dans un ordre spécifique afin d'ouvrir le passage vers l'allée commerciale. Quand il passa les colonnes de briques pour entrer dans le chemin de traverse, il repéra tout de suite la famille Weasley, une horde de roux rassemblés pour les courses scolaires. Il réprima un sourire en voyant les deux jumeaux ennuyer leur mère. Les parents Williams s'entendaient bien avec les Weasley, les grands-mères respectives, s'étant connues à Poudlard, étaient devenues très amies. Ce qui avait naturellement entraîné un rapprochement entre leurs enfants puisqu'elles avaient continué de se voir après la fin de leurs études.

- Alphard, mon chéri ! S'exclama Molly Weasley après l'avoir aperçu, comment vas-tu ?

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres sans que le jeune homme ne puisse avoir aucun contrôle là-dessus. La présence, même parfois presque étouffante de Mme Weasley, était toujours chaleureuse et accueillante.

- Très bien Madame, répondit-il dans un hochement de tête.

Il voulut continuer de parler, mais lorsqu'il aperçut une mèche de cheveux rebelle tomber devant ses yeux, il réprima un soupir agacé. Rouge. Encore et toujours ROUGE ! Il ramena la mèche récalcitrante derrière son oreille, une moue contrite déformant son visage, tandis qu'un léger sourire naissait sur les lèvres de Molly Weasley.

- C'est rageant, lui précisa-t-il après un petit silence durant lequel il avait refait passer ses cheveux du rouge vif au brun foncé.

Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Tu sais, un jour tu sauras bien contrôler ton pouvoir, lui dit-elle.

- Je prie pour que ce jour arrive le plus vite possible, répondit-il en écartant légèrement les bras, parce que là, ça commence à être humiliant.

Il salua ensuite Molly qui repartit rapidement à la poursuite de la plus jeune des Weasley qui voulait absolument aller acheter son nouvel uniforme. Il regarda un peu autour de lui afin de trouver Cassandra et Nathan occupés à converser avec animation avec Arthur Weasley. Mme Williams travaillait au ministère de la magie, dans le même département que le père Weasley. Ils s'occupaient des affaires magiques dans le monde moldu, ce qui ne constituait pas le plus glorieux des boulots, mais ils aimaient ce qu'ils faisaient. Il se plaça à la droite de son petit frère qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

- Viens, souffla-t-il au jeune garçon.

Son frère lui emboîta le pas et il se retourna vers leur mère pour la prévenir.

- On va juste aller chercher les livres à la librairie, glissa-t-il pendant un court blanc dans la conversation entre les deux adultes.

Cassandra acquiesça rapidement avant de se replonger dans un débat animé sur les habitudes quotidiennes des moldus. Ils allèrent tous les deux vers la grande librairie, Nathan se retournant de temps à autre pour regarder où était leur mère et pour vérifier s'il ne reconnaissait personne tout en suivant de près Alphard qui se frayait un chemin à travers le flot de familles qui déambulaient en cette période de pré rentrée pour faire des courses. Une fois dans le bâtiment, l'aîné indiqua rapidement où étaient les manuels de première année à son frère et partit chercher ses propres livres pour l'année à venir. Un peu perdu, il dût demander à une vendeuse qui lui indiqua un balcon en hauteur d'où on pouvait accéder par un petit escalier de fer en colimaçon. Il se mit ensuite à la recherche des ouvrages, sa liste en main tout en marmonnant les titres concernés, ses yeux parcourant les tranches colorées.

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il tout en tirant un livre de son étagère, _Lever le voile du futur_ de Cassandra Vablatsky, leur nouveau manuel de divination.

Il examina la couverture extravagante d'un œil circonspect… Parfois il se demandait vraiment ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour avoir choisi cet enseignement l'année dernière. Mme Trelawney, l'enseignante responsable de ce cours, prédisait toujours à coup sûr une mort certaine à l'un des élèves de la classe quand il fallait passer à la pratique. La première fois, ils avaient tous marché, croyant que puisqu'elle était celle qui avait prédit l'avenir d'Harry Potter, elle allait être sujette à des visions fulgurantes. Mais la chose se répétant de plus en plus sans jamais se vérifier, les élèves avaient fini par ne plus prêter attention à ses babillages inintelligibles. Il l'ouvrit sans grande conviction à une page au hasard, parcourant rapidement les textes expliquant les différents procédés qu'il y avait pour lire votre avenir dans des entrailles de lapin… rien de très ragoûtant en somme. Il continua sa lecture, un de ses sourcils se haussant de plus en plus alors que le sujet devenait de plus en plus éloigné de la réalité et l'accompagnant à certains moments d'une légère grimace de dégoût.

- Dis-moi, ça a l'air passionnant ce que tu lis, l'interrompis une voix familière à sa droite.

Alphard referma le livre d'un coup sec, presque soulagé d'avoir été arraché à sa lecture, et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Olivier, salua le jeune homme avec un signe de tête avant de continuer, oui, je cherche nos livres pour cette année, au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué.

Il mit en évidence le quatrième de couverture du livre de Divination entre ses mains pour que son ami puisse le contempler à son tour.

- Certains ont l'air passionnant, se moqua-t-il alors qu'un sourire ironique naissait sur ses lèvres.

Olivier se pencha en avant afin de mieux voir, le même sourire étirant aussi ses lèvres pâles en une moue ironique.

- Divination, hein ? Demanda le jeune homme tout en relevant les yeux vers Alphard.

Le jeune métamorphomage hocha la tête pour toute réponse en laissant son ami prendre l'ouvrage entre ses mains.

- T'as tout compris, lui dit-il en concentrant à nouveau son attention sur les tranches des livres qui s'étalaient sur toutes les étagères disponibles de cet endroit.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres fines lorsqu'il attrapa un autre livre au nom improbable.

_- Le monstrueux livre des monstres_, énonça-t-il à l'adresse de l'autre qui examinait toujours le livre de divination avec méfiance.

Le livre, malgré le fait qu'il soit neuf, avait l'air abîmé et sale, une épaisse fourrure brune et hirsute faisant office de couverture. Un monstre était imprimé sur le devant avec soin. L'animal était inconnu à Alphard, il ressemblait à un mélange de plusieurs créatures, oscillant entre l'oiseau, le lézard et le dragon. Sans relever les yeux de son nouveau manuel scolaire, il entendit les pas de son ami se rapprocher pour se poster juste derrière lui.

- C'est un manuel scolaire ça ? Demanda la voix d'Olivier au dessus de son épaule, on dirait un vieux livre du siècle dernier.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête pour marquer son assentiment. Comment un livre aussi étrange pouvait être utilisé à des fins éducatives ?

- Bon, ça ne peut pas être pire que les livres de Lockhart, glissa le jeune métamorphomage en tournant la tête vers son compagnon.

Pour toute réponse, l'autre s'esclaffa bruyamment, riant à gorge déployée.

- Ce type était une vraie tâche, s'exclama le jeune homme en s'appuyant à la rambarde pour faire face à Alphard, lire son espèce d'autobiographie à sa gloire, non merci !

- C'était l'année la plus chiante que j'ai jamais vécue, rajouta son vis-à-vis en faisant une moue ennuyée tout en s'accoudant nonchalamment à la rambarde lui aussi.

- Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que ça a été de tout repos non plus, corrigea son ami en lui donnant un léger coup de coude, la chambre des secrets ouverte c'était pas rien quand même avec tous les cas de pétrification aux quatre coins de l'école sans qu'on sache pourquoi, qui, ni comment d'ailleurs.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules de mauvaise grâce tout en scrutant la foule amassée en contrebas, cherchant à y déceler son petit frère et sa mère. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, il caressait machinalement la couverture du livre dans le sens du poil, suivant parfois distraitement les lignes du dessin avec son pouce. Il repéra finalement les épis désordonnés de Nathan, occupé à discuter avec la plus jeune des Weasley accompagnée par une autre fille aux longs cheveux bruns

- Quel succès ! Dit Olivier en pointant du pouce le jeune garçon et les deux filles, un vrai tombeur.

Alphard lui sourit en lui donnant une tape sonore à l'arrière du crâne. Le jeune homme rentra la tête dans les épaules en laissant échapper une légère plainte lorsque le coup le toucha, totalement démentie par son sourire goguenard. Alphard haussa un sourcil avant de recommencer sa recherche pour finir par avoir une pile d'une dizaine de livres entre les bras.

- Bon, finit par dire le jeune homme en regardant à nouveau en bas pour vérifier le fait que son frère était toujours à la même place, je vais aller le rejoindre, il serait encore capable de se perdre dans la librairie même.

Il descendit rapidement, manquant même de se casser la figure en descendant non pas une marche mais deux, celles-ci étant beaucoup plus petites que les autres standards. Il entendit clairement Olivier rire derrière lui, mais n'eut pas le courage de remonter pour aller frapper son ami. Le jeune homme continua donc son chemin, fendant la foule agglutinée dans la librairie pour rejoindre sa famille. Il aperçut finalement Nathan qui essayait vainement de suivre le babillage incessant de l'amie de Ginny Weasley. Il laissa échapper un rire en observant le jeune garçon à moitié perdu et qui essayait de faire bonne figure en approuvant de temps à autre ce qu'elle disait. Alphard finit par avoir pitié de son frère et avança pour le sauver, mais avant d'avoir pu faire trois pas, il bouscula quelqu'un assez violemment. Perdant l'équilibre, il bascula vers l'arrière en lâchant tout ses livres qui tombèrent par terre dans un grand fracas alors que la personne qu'il avait bousculée laissait échapper un grognement sourd. Avec une impression d'irréalité, il vit le sol se rapprocher de plus en plus et ferma les yeux dans l'attente de la douleur écrasante qu'il allait sûrement ressentir lorsque sa tête heurterait le béton ciré, mais il fut arrêté dans sa chute par un bras qui s'enroula solidement autour de sa taille. Il fut ramené vers l'avant sans ménagement pour se retrouver collé contre un corps chaud. Après quelques instants d'incrédulité, incapable de comprendre le brusque changement de situation, le jeune métamorphomage laissa finalement échapper un soupir tremblant, le nez enfoncé dans le manteau de la personne qui le tenait, en se rendant compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer depuis le début de la chute. Tout n'avait duré qu'une poignée de secondes, mais il avait l'impression que plusieurs minutes étaient passées, comme si le temps s'était étiré puis avait repris son cours. Hébété, Alphard jeta un regard perdu par-dessus son épaule vers les gens qui passaient autour de lui et se rendit compte que personne n'avait prêté attention à eux. Une odeur épicée monta à ses narines, un mélange piquant de menthe et de tabac avec une pointe d'autre chose de plus indistinct qui se perdait dans l'odeur de vieux papier qui emplissait la librairie.

- Ça va ? Demanda une voix grave, légèrement éraillée, tout contre son oreille.

Il sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il avait totalement oublié la personne qui l'avait aidé. Le bras était toujours autour de sa taille, lui compressant presque douloureusement les hanches contre un corps dur et chaud. Se ressaisissant, il secoua la tête et bougea légèrement pour faire comprendre à son interlocuteur qu'il pouvait tenir debout tout seul. L'autre ne le lâcha pas tout de suite et il sentit une fois de plus une respiration chaude contre sa mâchoire cette fois.

- Eh ben, soupira l'homme, tu nous fais souvent des entrées en matières comme ça ?

Il mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'il se foutait légèrement de sa poire avant de tirer clairement sur le biceps pour se dégager. Cette fois, il n'y eut pas de résistance, et le jeune homme pu faire face à son interlocuteur en reculant de quelques pas. Il retint une exclamation dédaigneuse quand il vit de qui il s'agissait. Faisant une bonne tête et demie de plus que le métamorphomage, ses cheveux noirs en bataille légèrement plaqués vers l'arrière et une moue espiègle sur le visage, Aaron Valentine se tenait devant lui, les mains enfoncées dans les poches en une pose nonchalante. Alphard retint un soupir agacé de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et dût faire un effort pour rester poli. Aaron était à Serpentard, ce qui faisait qu'il devenait naturellement antipathique aux yeux du jeune homme, même si – du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne – l'autre ne s'était jamais vraiment prêté aux railleries idiotes de ses camarades verts et argents. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en pensait pas moins car il ne ratait pas un moment pour lui lancer quelques piques bien placées qui le mettaient hors de lui. Son vis-à-vis le fixait toujours, attendant patiemment qu'il ait une réaction à ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt.

- Pardon ? Finit-il par dire, ayant totalement oublié la phrase que lui avait sorti le Serpentard.

Aaron laissa échapper un rire tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les lissant un peu plus vers l'arrière. Le métamorphomage profita de l'inattention de son voisin pour l'observer, le jeune homme portait un pull noir à col v ainsi qu'un jeans de couleur sombre, somme toute, il était habillé comme n'importe qui, mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Alphard avait l'impression d'être en face d'une gravure de mode ? Ses yeux foncés brillaient dans la lumière tamisée de la librairie, lui donnant une espèce d'aura mystérieuse qui était pourtant démentie par son air bonhomme, arborant un sourire si éblouissant qu'il se fit la réflexion que si l'image avait été réelle, il aurait été aveuglé pendant quelques instants. Oh, il savait très bien que toutes les filles étaient aux pieds de cet adonis, mais il n'en était pas une lui, et il ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi la coqueluche des Serpentards voulait discuter avec lui sans aucune arrière pensée.

- Rien, dis le jeune homme en secouant vaguement une main, comme pour balayer la vague de questions qui allait suivre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Valentine ? Demanda Alphard d'une voix plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard étonné avant de lever la main droite dans laquelle il tenait deux livres. Ah, ben oui… il était venu acheter ses fournitures scolaires. Le jeune métamorphomage sentit ses joues devenir cuisantes et il se dépêcha de se baisser pour ramasser ses propres livres afin d'éviter le regard de son vis-à-vis dont le sourire venait de s'élargir. Non mais quel con ! Il n'aurait pas pu fermer sa grande gueule pour une fois ? Pestant toujours contre lui-même, il ne remarqua pas le brun s'accroupir pour l'aider. Ce fût seulement lorsque deux livres furent présentés devant son visage qu'il eut un mouvement de recul. Il considéra les livres quelques secondes avant de suivre le parcours partant des doigts qui les tenaient pour remonter le long du bras et tomber finalement sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Toujours passablement énervé et gêné, il attrapa les deux manuels scolaires rageusement tout en grommelant des remerciements de mauvaise grâce.

- Oh mais de rien, lui répondit Aaron tout en faisant une petite révérence.

La réponse semblait sincère, mais Alphard avait la très nette impression que le jeune homme se moquait de lui encore une fois. Il ne répondit pas à la provocation à peine voilée et se retourna pour partir à la recherche de sa famille, mais il tourna la tête lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un marcher à quelques pas derrière lui. Valentine était toujours là, il suivait le métamorphomage, une main plongée dans sa poche et l'autre tenant toujours ses livres du bout des doigts. Alphard accéléra légèrement ses pas, espérant de ce fait réussir à distancer son camarade de classe, mais étant plus grand que lui, Aaron n'avait qu'à allonger le pas pour rester à sa hauteur.

- Tu ne veux pas me laisser un peu seul ? Grinça Alphard entre ses dents serrées.

Son souffle s'accéléra tandis que tout son sang remontait à sa tête. C'était une des réactions étranges qui faisaient partie de sa panoplie du bizarre. Lorsqu'on l'ennuyait, ou plus communément, lorsqu'on se fichait de lui, il avait toujours tendance à se sentir agressé et à devenir lui-même agressif. Ce qui avait provoqué bon nombre d'engueulades avec Olivier, il devait l'avouer. Un regard en coin lancé à Aaron lui suffit pour pousser un autre soupir énervé.

- Mais voyons, dit l'autre en haussant les sourcils, son sourire horripilant toujours accroché au visage, ce qui donna à Alphard la furieuse envie de le lui arracher à coup de livre, je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses à nouveau en tombant. Après tout tu es _si petit_ qu'on te voit à peine dans la foule. Si tu te perdais je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

Le Gryffondor serra les doigts sur ses livres, ses jointures blanchissant dangereusement pour se forcer à ne pas se laisser aller à l'envie de meurtre qui venait de le prendre. Mentionner sa taille, la chose à ne pas faire. Alphard jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, c'était vrai qu'il ne dépassait personne du haut de son mètre soixante-huit. C'était un vrai complexe chez lui, parce qu'en plus d'avoir eu droit à un pouvoir bizarroïde qui lui permettait de changer la couleur de ses cheveux, il était petit par-dessus le marché. Bien sûr il savait pertinemment pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'avait prit pour une fille plus d'une fois lorsqu'ils étaient partis en vacances chez leur oncle John : il était petit et avait les cheveux longs alors… Mais il ne couperait jamais ses cheveux car même si pour certains cette coupe était démodée, il les aimait comme ça. Par contre il se faisait un devoir de les attacher tous le temps parce que sinon il aurait vraiment pu passer pour une fille. Ravalant ses insultes d'un raclement de gorge énervé après avoir aperçu le sourire qui étirait toujours les lèvres de son voisin en un rictus moqueur, Alphard continua son chemin le plus vite possible, sans pour autant arriver à le distancer. Il trébucha même à nouveau sur une marche qu'il n'avait pas vue. Encore une fois, une main ferme se referma sur son biceps pour le stabiliser sur ses deux pieds.

- Tu vois que tu as besoin que quelqu'un te surveille ! Persifla le Serpentard, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres tout en lâchant son bras.

- Je t'emmerde, Valentine, grommela le jeune métamorphomage en recommençant son avancée d'un pas encore plus rageur.

L'écho de ses pas s'arrêta, signe que son collant compagnon s'était stoppé dans sa marche. Il risqua un coup d'œil en arrière pour découvrir Aaron en train de discuter avec quelqu'un, sûrement un autre membre de la maison du serpent. Satisfait, le jeune homme se retourna pour rejoindre enfin sa famille. Après quelques secondes passées dans un silence salvateur, Alphard finit par pousser un soupir fatigué en roulant des épaules, essayant par ce geste de libérer la tension qui s'était accumulée dans son dos.

- Eh, _Rainboy_ ! L'interpella une voix lointaine.

Grinçant à nouveau des dents, il se retourna avec raideur pour faire face à la personne qui venait de l'appeler par le surnom idiot que lui avaient donné les Serpentards depuis l'épisode de sa déclaration ratée. Le pire était que maintenant, il était connu le plus souvent sous ce surnom que sous son propre nom, ce qui faisait que parfois des Poufsouffles ou des Serdaigles qui ne le connaissaient pas personnellement l'appelaient ainsi puisqu'ils n'avaient pas retenu son prénom. Alphard détailla son environnement pour essayer de trouver la personne qui l'appelait avant de tomber sur le visage d'Aaron qui marchait vers lui d'un pas assuré, un sourire qui se voulait sûr et arrogant aux lèvres. L'expression neutre que s'était composé le métamorphomage se brisa pour laisser place à l'agacement tandis qu'il se retournait pour repartir.

- Attends-moi !

- Dégage Aaron, grogna le Gryffondor en lançant un regard glacial au jeune homme à côté de lui.

A cet instant précis, il aurait rêvé de savoir se servir de ses pouvoirs de métamorphomage pour transformer son visage et ainsi réussir à se débarrasser de son indésirable camarade. Il jeta un regard rapide sur son acolyte, avec la prestance qu'il avait et l'aura arrogante qui émanait de lui, il attirait beaucoup de coups d'œil de la part de la gent féminine sur son passage. Ils passèrent tous deux entre deux rayonnages de livres, un étalage de dictionnaires énormes attirant l'attention du jeune homme. Aaron attirait beaucoup trop l'attention, et en plus, il s'en rendait compte. Il en profitait entièrement en répondant parfois aux regards aguicheurs de certaines filles, donnant à Alphard l'envie de lui remettre les idées en place à l'aide du dictionnaire qu'il était en train d'examiner. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait au monde pour devoir se retrouver dans une librairie remplie de greluches et à être à côté d'un playboy sans cervelle ? Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui plaça sa main devant afin de le cacher à son voisin qui lui lançait de temps à autre des regards de biais.

- Ça a l'air d'aller finalement _Rainboy_, sourit Aaron en se rapprochant légèrement pour ne pas avoir à lever la voix pour se faire entendre à travers la foule agglutinée près des caisses.

Le sourire naissant s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparu, Alphard grogna de colère en se renfrognant d'avantage tout en se retournant pour faire face à son voisin.

- Oh, génial, grogna-t-il à son adresse en empilant ses livres d'une façon presque violente sur un étal à côté d'eux, ça irait même beaucoup mieux si tu arrêtais de m'appeler comme ça !

Le jeune métamorphomage avait fini sa tirade en claquant son dernier livre sur la pile devenue dangereusement haute, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter la moitié des gens autour d'eux ainsi qu'Aaron. Un toussotement mécontent sortit Alphard de son examen meurtrier du Serpentard. Il tourna les yeux pour accrocher le regard hargneux d'une vendeuse qui devait sûrement se faire un sang d'encre pour les _pauvres_ livres qui se faisaient maltraiter.

_« Qu'elle dégage ou je lui fais bouffer ses précieux livres ! »_

Et c'est sur cette pensée réjouissante que le Gryffondor adressa un sourire d'excuse à la femme qui sembla s'en contenter en remettant ses lunettes en place sur son nez. Un soupir exagérément long franchit la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'il fut certain de ne plus être à portée de vue ou d'oreille de la vendeuse ressemblant en tout point à Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire de Poudlard. Deux enquiquineuses de plus dans le monde, n'étais-ce pas déjà trop ? Et en plus, il devait se coltiner l'autre imbécile qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher d'une semelle.

- Tu nous fais une crise Alphard ? Dit la voix grave de Valentine dans son dos tandis qu'il reprenait ses livres de manière plus discrète cette fois.

La chose le prit tellement au dépourvu qu'il faillit lâcher le livre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Pour la première fois depuis au moins quatre ans, cette _pimbêche_ de Serpentard l'appelait enfin par son prénom. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à en ressentir une certaine gène face à ce soudain changement. Ayant été tellement habitué à être appelé par son surnom idiot de la part du jeune homme, la conversation prenait tout de suite un tournant plus intime, plus personnel d'après lui. Réaction bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Après quelques secondes de béatitude sûrement incomprises du côté d'Aaron, Alphard se racla la gorge de façon presque exagérée en prenant à nouveau ses livres dans ses bras pour aller faire la file afin d'acheter ses livres scolaires. Cette atroce après-midi allait prendre fin… enfin ! Il allait pouvoir rentrer tranquillement chez lui, débarrassé de son pot de colle du jour. Mais le dit compagnon indésirable se trouvait toujours derrière lui, attendant patiemment que la file avance. Un silence pesant prit place, seulement troublé par le brouhaha de la foule autour d'eux. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, le métamorphomage en eut assez.

- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas rejoindre tes amis, hein ? Lâcha le plus petit en se tournant vers le Serpentard qui lui lança un regard interrogateur, visiblement étonné de son intervention.

Un sourire ironique prit place sur les lèvres fines du brun, ce qui donna envie à Alphard de se frapper pour lui avoir tendu une perche qu'il n'allait pas hésiter à saisir pour se foutre de sa gueule.

- Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Continua le jeune Serpentard en lançant un regard circulaire sur la foule environnante, si je te laisse ici… tu vas te perdre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je ne peux pas laisser un _gamin_ haut comme trois pommes tout seul dans une foule de grandes personnes.

Ugh ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait parlé déjà ? Parce que là, il lui avait tendu une perche immanquable qui venait de lui donner la possibilité de l'humilier en public ! Le métamorphomage resta muet pendant quelques instants, trop abasourdi pour répondre quoi que ce soit à la provocation qu'Aaron venait de lui lancer. Croyant s'étouffer sous le ressentiment qu'il ressentit à cet instant, il cru qu'il allait se mettre à hurler sa réponse qu'il réussit finalement – et étonnamment – à dire dans un murmure menaçant.

- Va te faire mettre Aaron ! Siffla le Gryffondor entre ses dents serrées.

Il releva légèrement le menton en signe de défi. Oui, il avait tendance a avoir des réactions de fille dans les moments les plus gonflants de sa pauvre existence, mais il avait toujours eu ce tic nerveux d'avancer légèrement la mâchoire et de lever le menton en signe de mépris ou d'agressivité.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un Serpentard, cracha-t-il avec tout la conviction qu'il pouvait mettre dans une phrase en lui lançant un regard réfrigérant, alors si tu pouvais juste me laisser tranquille, ça m'arrangerais. Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul !

Un soupir tremblant parvint aux oreilles du métamorphomage qui se tourna dans la direction de son interlocuteur détestable d'un mouvement si rapide qu'il sentit quelque chose craquer dans son cou. L'autre était tout simplement en train de rire de la manière la plus discrète qu'il le pouvait tout en fixant Alphard de ses yeux sombres et rieurs. Il osait !

- Un problème peut-être ? Demanda le Gryffondor en crispant ses poings le plus fort qu'il le pouvait pour s'empêcher de le frapper.

- Excuse-moi de te contredire, mais est-ce que tu es sûr que le terme « grand » est approprié dans ton cas ? Ricana le vert et argent et penchant la tête sur le côté en haussant un sourcil.

Il jaugea le plus petit d'un œil critique avant qu'un sourire goguenard n'étire à nouveau ses lèvres en une moue hilare.

- Connard ! Feula Alphard tout en lâchant ses livres pour attraper son opposant par le col de son pull.

Son geste prit tellement l'autre au dépourvu qu'il réussit même à le plaquer contre un mur sans trop attirer l'attention sur eux.

- Ecoute-moi bien sale vermine ! Murmura froidement le rouge et or en resserrant sa prise sur le vêtement, tu vas arrêter de m'emmerder à longueur de journée et me laisser tranquille, c'est compris ?

Ils étaient face à face, leurs visage à la même hauteur l'un de l'autre puisque le plus âgé avait manqué de trébucher avant de rencontrer le mur. Mais même si le premier geste l'avait surprit, Aaron resta de marbre face à la menace, un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres pâles tandis qu'il se redressait, prouvant qu'il faisait bien une tête et demie de plus que le métamorphomage. Il glissa une de ses mains sur ses poings crispés sur son col avec douceur, presque avec tendresse, avant de brutalement prendre le dessus en inversant les rôles.

- Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à qui tu menaces, _Rainboy_, murmura à son tour le brun en lui faisant un sourire narquois avant de s'éloigner avec lenteur.

Alphard resta appuyé contre le mur, les yeux rivés à ceux de son ennemi, le défi et la rage déformant toujours ses traits en une grimace furieuse. Après s'être éloigné de quelques pas, le Serpentard fit mine de l'observer avant de faire un claquement de langue désapprobateur.

- La colère ne te va pas bien Alphard, dit-il dans un sourire.

Puis il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Le Gryffondor garda les yeux vissés à son voisin, espérant presque que ses yeux puissent faire un trou dans ce qui lui servait de tête. Mais l'autre se retourna finalement, un sourire narquois à nouveau aux lèvres avant d'ajouter d'un ton moqueur :

- Et au fait, le roux te va plutôt bien, finalement - il accompagna sa tirade d'un clin d'œil ainsi que d'un éclat de rire -, on se verra à la rentrée _Rainboy_ !

Alphard ne bougea pas pendant un moment lorsque la large silhouette de Valentine eut disparu de la librairie. Il bouillait littéralement de rage. Cet espèce de Cracmol venait simplement de l'humilier une fois de plus en public en le traitant de gamin et en mentionnant le fait qu'l ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs. Honteux, il s'empressa de faire changer la couleur de ses longs cheveux avant d'attirer trop l'attention. Ce mec allait le payer ! Le jeune homme ramassa ses livres qui avaient fait déjà bon nombre de chutes depuis qu'ils avaient quitté leurs étagères et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers les caisses pour payer ses achats. Il allait rejoindre sa mère et son frère, peut-être Olivier s'il n'était pas déjà partit avec sa famille, discuter un peu avec son ami et rentrer chez lui. Il n'allait pas perdre son temps à se prendre la tête à propos de cet ennuyeux Serpentard !


End file.
